AFO Team Neptune
Advanced Force Operations Team Neptune (callsign: Neptune One) is a unit compiled of Tier 1 Operators, all of whom are United States Navy SEALs drawn from the Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU). The primary player-character in Medal of Honor (2010), Rabbit, is part of AFO Team Neptune. Afghanistan and Shah-i-Kot Valley In 2002, AFO Neptune was deployed into Afghanistan to combat the military threat. Upon reaching their Area of Operations, Neptune was to make contact with an informant named Tariq. The CIA believed he had vital intelligence concerning their operations in the region. Despite what Tariq's militiamen informed them about the village being clear, they were compromised and ambushed by numerous Chechen gunmen. Rabbit and Voodoo escaped the ambush, and left their vehicle on foot and fought their way through the village to rendezvous with the rest of the Team. Rabbit and the team set out for Tariq while thinking that the meeting was a set up. Neptune narrowly escaped a human-bomb the Chechens set up, the team continued their search for the informant and eventually found and released him from capture. When they got out of the village, Tariq told them that the rebels have amassed about five hundred to one thousand combatants in the Shah-i-Kot Valley, which is far more than what the U.S. intelligence believed. Momentarily after the Intel Tariq showed them, Neptune was tasked to invade and secure Bagram Airfield with a large portion of Afghan National Army (ANA) soldiers. After the team successfully wiped out the rebel camp in the airfield and fought against their counter-attack using A-10 Thunderbolt's Close-Air Support (CAS), the airfield was re-decorated and re-purposed as a forward operating base for the regional NATO forces. Facing ignorant commands from General Flagg including firing on a convoy of ANA's vehicles which was named as Task Force Rebel and sending in the 75th Ranger Regiment, the operation was jeopardized completely when a Chinook was shot down and the regiment was ambushed by the enemy whom has managed to kill an unknown number of Rangers and U.S. combatants. A few days after the failure of the operation on the Shah-i-Kot Valley, AFO Team Neptune and another with the name of AFO Team Wolfpack was dispatched to soften out the resistances in the valley. After fended and neutralized a large quantity of hostiles, Neptune was outnumbered and requested for extraction of the valley. The team faced challenges when the erratic winds on the mountain prevented the Chinook which act as their ticket home from landing and the Team has to relocate their LZ. Finally, the Chinook landed but only Mother and Rabbit made it into the helicopter and Voodoo along with Preacher was left behind due to heavy resistance from the rebels. Rabbit attempted to cover the two from the helicopter, but the Chinook was hit by an RPG and was forced to pull out of the mountain, Preacher and Voodoo were presumed Missing In Action (M.I.A). The Rescue Attempt At Bagram, Colonel Drucker ordered and organized a Personnel Recovery Operation for Neptune but General Flagg disagreed with the operation and refused to greenlight it, while Mother and Rabbit disregarded his order and went back to the mountain in search for their teammates. General Flagg's best-of-ability offers were Hellfire-armed MQ-1 Predator drone and AC-130 gunship support, even though the Standard Operating Procedure for the AC-130 was night-time support and daybreak was only a few minutes away. The Colonel cut contact with the General and sent in a group of Rangers on a Chinook to help the recovery effort. Unfortunately, the Chinook was shot down with 2/5 of the crew and passengers on board deceased or injured. The Rangers fought their way through the mountain pass and made contact with the two missing operators: Voodoo and Preacher. The group set another course for the supposed-to-be rescuers: Mother and Rabbit and found them captive in a cave guarded by military group with Rabbit wounded from gunshot wounds and fractured bones due to the effort of escaping the pursuers by jumping off a cliff. The Rangers and AFO Neptune called for MEDEVAC and extraction but the nearest helicopters - which were piloted by the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment - were on their way from Kandahar Airfield. Despite the group's best effort of first-aid for Rabbit, he succumbed to his wounds and passed away. The team was seen in a cutscene, safely in a Chinook helicopter with the back facing the mountain range while Mother said: "This isn't how it ends", in which Preacher replied: "No, it isn't", before the whole mountain was leveled by allied airstrikes. SuccessorCategory:FactionsCategory:Medal of Honor (2010) characters AFO Team Neptune is the predecessor of TF Mako in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Members *Mother (Team leader) *Preacher (Assistant team leader) *Voodoo (M60 gunner) *Rabbit (Marksman) Gallery File:ImagesCA10RIZM.jpg|Neptune investigating the decoy thought to be the Afghan informant Tariq. File:MOH_screen-11B.jpg|Voodoo and Preacher on a rescue mission in Afghanistan. File:ImagesCAM7U01H.jpg|Neptune Operators hunting miltant fighters in the Paktia Province. Voodoo.jpg AFO_Neptune_Weapon_Camo.jpeg|''Medal of Honor: Warfighter'' weapon camo dedicated to AFO Team Neptune. Category:Factions Category:Medal of Honor (2010) characters